Round Midnight
by magicsunbeam
Summary: Janet's trying to get some work done, and keeps getting distracted.


Title: Round Midnight Author: Magicsunbeam Email: magicsunbeam@ntlworld.com Category: Humour/Janet POV Pairing: None Rating: G Season/sequel: 3 Spoiler: Small one for, Forever in a Day Summary: Janet's trying to get some work done, but keeps getting distracted.  
  
Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions; all the powers that be, not me; This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement intended. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted without the author's consent. Authors notes: This was forced out of me (yeh, right!) as punishment for my mistakes. Euphrosyne, this is for you, and you alone. J.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's getting very late now and I'm starting to think it's not going to happen.  
  
I'm tired, hungry, and if this goes on much longer, I'm not going to get this paper done in time for the General's deadline.  
  
Sitting here, I can hear muted voices coming from the side ward, wafting through the quiet infirmary. I haven't been out of my office in a little while but I know that despite my orders, the Colonel has his whole team in there with him, and I know they're trying to hide the fact by the way they are speaking in hushed tones. Occasionally, a strangled giggle escapes, followed by a hasty "sshhh" and more giggling.  
  
I have to smile to myself. The thought of four, (well probably three) consenting adults behaving like school children is adding a lighter moment into what has been a long and stressful day. A day that could have all ended so very, very differently.  
  
  
  
SG1 had staggered home almost 37 hours over due.  
  
Sam came first. Somewhat panicked, she was calling for medics as soon as she stepped out onto the ramp. The startled look on her face was enough for both myself, and General Hammond to hightail it down to the gate room.  
  
Daniel came next. He was holding his left arm gingerly, I could see the blood dripping off the ends of his fingers even from where I stood. He was also sporting a nasty looking scrape down his face.  
  
He joined Sam half way down the ramp and both anxiously turned back to look at the gate. When Teal'c came through a couple of seconds later, my heart sank to see him carrying the Colonel over his shoulder. The Jaffa deposited his CO carefully onto a waiting gurney, and then turned to assist a very shaky Sam.  
  
The Colonel was completely out of it at this point. He didn't so much as twitch as I made a quick assessment. I noted blood loss due to a hole in his right thigh, probably made by a knife, or something very similar. Concussion, some major bruising and a small cut to the side of his face.  
  
Another day at the office for Jack O'Neill, I thought ruefully.  
  
Barking orders in all directions, I got the four off to the infirmary. When everything had calmed down, I was pleased to see the injuries to SG1 weren't as bad as they had first appeared.  
  
The colonel's leg was cleaned, stitched up and dressed, as was the cut on his face. The concussion wasn't too bad and would take care of itself as the man slept.  
  
Daniel had a deep cut in his arm, put there by a small blade of some sort. It too, was quickly taken care of and the scrape to his face cleaned up.  
  
Physically, Sam had come out virtually unscathed, with just a couple of bruises. She was more shaken than anything else.  
  
Teal'c. Well Teal'c was fine. What knocks and bruises he had, Junior was already taking care of.  
  
  
  
The team had been sent on a good will mission, to make contact with the people of PX3 771. Everything had gone well at first, but then things took a turn for the worst after one of the natives somehow got a glimpse of Teal'c's pouch. They were then convinced that the team were demons, come to take their souls. The four were imprisoned and were to be offered up to the Gods as sacrifices.  
  
Eventually, they had managed to get away from the tribe and got to the stargate, but not before sustaining some nasty, but non-life threatening injuries.  
  
The Colonel had regained consciousness a couple of hours later, then slept for a further twelve. I had sent Daniel and Sam to get some rest but knew it was futile, and that sooner or later, they'd be back.  
  
  
  
I'm brought out of my reverie as another giggle floats my way. I really should go and break this up now, it's nearly midnight and they could all use some sleep, but I haven't really got the heart. It's good to hear them laugh. There hasn't been *nearly* enough of that around here lately. They've all had some pretty tough things thrown their way over the last couple of months.  
  
Daniel is still trying to deal with Sha`re's death, Teal'c had to return to Chulak recently, when his son Ryac was hurt in an accident. There have been no problems as such for Sam, but she hasn't heard from her dad in a while. She's trying not to let it show, but it's stressing her a little, and the Colonel.. well lets just say he has his hands full worrying about his team's worries!  
  
Jack O'Neill's a good man. Oh, he can be a hard headed, exasperating, annoying SOB when he wants to be. But behind that façade, there is one of the most compassionate, genuine, caring and understanding CO's I ever met, and believe me when I say I've met plenty.  
  
He commands a good, confident, dedicated and hard working team. A team that I'm sure would follow him wherever he wanted to go. That, for me is the real mark of a damned good officer. An officer who, I remind myself, should be getting some rest.  
  
I put down my pen and head off on tiptoe down the corridor.  
  
As I approach, another laugh splits the air and before I know it, a smile reaches my face. I hadn't realised until now, how infectious Sam's giggle can be.  
  
"Is this a private party, or can anyone join it?" I ask, poking my head into the room.  
  
The startled looks make me laugh out loud. It's like catching a bunch of kids with their hands in the cookie jar.  
  
Daniel is crumpled into a chair, Sam is sat on the foot of the bed and Teal'c is standing against a wall, watching the proceedings with what looks to me like a little smirk on his face.  
  
The Colonel gives me his best little boy grin and pats the bed.  
  
"Hey, Doc. You can join it *anytime*!"  
  
I notice the slight slurring of his words, the glazed eyes, and am now sure it's time to put my doctors foot down.  
  
Lowering myself to their level of behaviour, I lay down the law.  
  
"Okay boys and girl, I think it's past your bedtimes."  
  
"Aaawwww, Doc!"  
  
"No aaawww's, Colonel. It's been a long day for you all and now its time to go night-night." I try not to laugh.  
  
Sam's looking at her hands, but I can see her shoulders shaking slightly. Daniel snickered and quickly got to his feet.  
  
"Okay Janet, I'll go quietly. Night, Jack." He turns, waving a hand in the air and leaves the room.  
  
"Night, Danny."  
  
Teal'c also makes a quick getaway.  
  
"Goodnight O'Neill, Major, Doctor."  
  
And I do believe that was *another* smirk on our Jaffa friend's face.  
  
"Night Teal'c." We say in unison.  
  
I give Sam one of my best `looks` and she grins and gets to her feet.  
  
"See you in the morning, Sir." She tells my patient, and heads off out of the room, waving a hand over her shoulder as she goes.  
  
"Night, Carter."  
  
Alone with the Colonel now, I quickly check the IV. Everything seems to be okay. I look down and see a pair of brown eyes struggling to stay open. I have to laugh, this man can be so damned pig-headed!  
  
"Get some sleep, Colonel." I order, turning to leave.  
  
"Yes, Ma`am." He replies.  
  
I *hate* it when he does that. calls me Ma`am. It makes me feel like my grandmother. He knows this too, but as I turn back to chastise him for it, I find it's too late and he's already gone. The delight of getting one over on me, leaving a smile on his lips.  
  
Thinking about the chatter and giggling that has gone on in here tonight, I grin to myself. I don't know what they are putting in Tylenol these days, but I must get me some.  
  
~~~end~~~ 


End file.
